1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of digital media playback.
2. Description of Art
Conventionally, digital video media, for example, DVD or digital video disks, can be started, stopped, and resumed from the location where the digital media was stopped from within a same digital video player. However, if the digital video disk is removed from the digital video player and inserted into a second digital video player playback does not resume from where the content was last played; rather, it returns to the beginning point.
Further, when playing digital video in a digital video device, a user may set preferences with respect to how that digital video disk may be played. For example, language options and closed caption options may be set. If the digital video disk is removed and placed in another digital video player for playback these preferences can also be used in this other digital video player.